Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music
Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music is a 3 CD box set produced in 2003 celebrating the 35th anniversary of Sesame Street, including 63 tracks, 25 of which hadn't previously been available in album form before. This included many celebrity songs. Disc is mostly songs from the show's early years. Disc 2 is mostly songs from the late 1970s to the early 1990s. Disc 3 is mostly songs from the late 1990s and up. Included was a booklet with liner notes by Christopher Cerf, a timeline, and lyrics to all of the songs. Disc 1 # Sesame Street Theme - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record # ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Sing - The Kids from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book and Record Album # Five Song - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Five People in My Family - The Anything Muppets from The Sesame Street Book & Record # The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything Muppets from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Henson King of 8 - Jim Henson # Hi De Ho Man - Cab Calloway and the Two Headed Monster # How Do You Do? - Lena Horne and Grover from The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street # Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book and Record Album # Ladybug Picnic - Jerry Nelson from The Count Counts # Somebody Come and Play - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Jellyman Kelly - James Taylor and The Kids # Just the Way You Are - Billy Joel and Oscar the Grouch # Everybody Sleeps - Joe Raposo # Rubber Duckie - Ernie from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Doin' the Pigeon - Bert # Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard - Paul Simon and Kid # Sweet Little Baby - Pete Seeger and The Kids # 123 Sesame Street - Stevie Wonder Disc 2 # Pinball Number Count - The Pointer Sisters # I've Got Two - Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Hooper and Everybody from The Sesame Street Book & Record # I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Nasty Dan - Johnny Cash and Oscar the Grouch from The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street # Sing After Me - Madeline Kahn and Grover from The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street # Captain Vegetable - Captain Vegetable with Eddie and Andy # African Alphabet Song - Kermit the Frog and Ladysmith Black Mambazo from Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration # B.B. King - B.B. King, Big Bird, Bert, Benny Rabbit and Baby Bear # C is For Cookie - Cookie Monster from The Muppet Alphabet Album # Kiko and the Lavendar Moon (Elmo and the Lavendar Moon) - Los Lobos # Sweet in the Morning (Tweet in the Morning) - Bobby McFerrin and The Birds # Small People - Ziggy Marley and The Melody Makers, Prairie Dawn and Big Bird # Imagination - Ernie, Bert, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Prairie Dawn and Herbert Birdsfoot from Havin' Fun with Ernie and Bert # From My Head - Diane Schuur and Elmo # What's the Name of That Song? - The (1992) Cast # The Batty Bat - Count von Count with Ftatateeta and the bats # Mah Na Mah Na - Mahna Mahna from Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration # Little Things - Tony Bennett and Lexine # One Small Voice - Hoots the Owl, Telly, Elmo, Prairie Dawn and The Kids # I Don't Want To Live on the Moon - Aaron Neville and Ernie # This Frog - Kermit the Frog from Aren't You Glad You're You? Disc 3 # I Love Trash - Steven Tyler # Two Princes - The Spin Doctors with Elmo, Telly Monster and Zoe # Like the Way I Do (Like the Way U Does) - Melissa Etheridge # But I Like You - Ernie and Bert # Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) - Luis and Elmo # Mambo I, I, I - Gloria Estefan from Elmopalooza # Monster in the Mirror - Grover # Hold My Hand - Hootie and the Blowfish with Elmo and The Kids # I'm Talkin' Love - Trisha Yearwood and Herry Monster # We Are All Earthlings - A Boy and The Anything Muppets # Happy to Meet You - Celine Dion, Herry Monster, Big Bird and Elmo # Shiny Happy People (Furry Happy Monsters) - R.E.M. and Muppet Rocker # Believe in Yourself - N*Sync # A New Way To Walk - Destinys Child, Elmo, Zoe and Grover # Elmo's Song - Elmo, Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus # Slide ((Feelin' That) Pride) - Goo Goo Dolls and Elmo # Sing - The Dixie Chicks # Just Happy To Be Me - Fugees from Elmopalooza # Put Down the Duckie - Hoots the Owl and Ernie # Everybody Be Yo'Self - Keb Mo and The Kids # Sesame Street Theme Remix - Ursula 1000 See Also *Sesame Street Discography Category: Sesame Street Albums